Tsuyoshi Kaijo
is of the Gorengers, with the designation number "1". He is the younger brother of the Kantou EAGLE base captain. Biography Gorenger When the Black Cross Army launched an assault on the EAGLE bases in Japan, a force led by Gold Mask attacked the Touhoku base, slaughtering everyone with only Kaijou surviving after watching his brother die. Along with the survivors of the other bases, Kaijou was summoned to Snack Gon, the secret gateway to EAGLE Japan's main command center by Japan's EAGLE Commander Edogawa Gonpachi. There they were given special formfitting electronic battlesuits, which empower its wearer with various superhuman abilities. Edogawa told them that they are the Secret Squadron "Gorenger", the world's best chance against the forces of the Black Cross Army. Their first battle was with Gold Mask, who they destroyed with the Gorenger Storm. J.A.K.Q. vs Gorenger to be added Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Akarenger is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Daimon Tatsumi (GoYellow) lectured Kai Samezu (GaoBlue) about the past Sentai technical warriors and their fighting spirit. Led by his Liveman successor Red Falcon, he appeared as one of 24 previous Red Rangers in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai together with fellow Red Rangers from his successors Spade Ace to TimeRed. Before Akarenger's appearance, his teammate Akira Shinmei/Aorenger helped lead the mecha of the 25 Red Warriors, which included the Varidreen, against the giant Lost Highness Rakushaasa. Akarenger and the other Red Warriors, along with the Gaorangers and the Dream Sentai, combined their power to create the Gaoranger Storm ball, which GaoRed used to destroy Rakushaasa once and for all. Gaoranger vs. Gorenger to be added Gokaiger Legend War Years later, an aged Kaijo alongside Sokichi Banba (Big One of J.A.K.Q.) led not only his team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders, Kaijo noticed the fleet moving towards them. He then gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Akarenger powers are later used by Captain Marvelous via the Ranger Keys. Black Cross King When the Gokaigers faced their greatest crisis facing the Black Cross King alongside the Goseiger, Tsuyoshi tells them that his and the other Super Sentai's ability to fight was taken from them, but the feelings in the Ranger Keys are eternal. The other Super Sentai alumni then give words of encouragement as well. He then gives them the Greater Power of the Gorengers and tells them that the Super Sentai are counting on them. Gokaigers use the Greater Power of the Gorengers to combine with Variblune and defeat the monstrous villain once and for all. Farewell Space Pirates In the final episode of Gokaiger, Tsuyoshi is the last alumni to see the Gokaigers off, telling them that they did well and to seize their own treasure this time as the Gokai Galleon sailed off back into space. As they leave, his Ranger Key glows once he looks at it, then as he turned away from the ship, his key glowed again, restoring his powers and changing him back to Akarenger as he heads off once again. It is assumed his teammates have their powers once again. Super Hero Taisen .]] In the Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen movie, Captain Marvelous impersonated Akarenger to lead the Super Sentai to take on Kamen Rider 1 who was in reality Tsukasa Kadoya in Ichigo's form. After the fight, the real Akarenger returned alongside the real Kamen Rider 1, and Kamen Rider OOO. After the heroes lined up for battle, the Super Sentai and the Kamen Riders engaged the enemy before them. Super Hero Taisen Z Akarenger appeared with leading a force of Sentai and Rider reinforcements that came to assist the Sentai and Riders of recent years who were overwhelmed by the revived monster army of the . The combined forces of superheroes were able to turn the tide against the Madou army. They lined up and used their various finisher attacks to destroy the revived monsters. After was destroyed and the battle was finally over, Akarenger appeared standing on a cliff with all the other heroes who appeared to help, to say goodbye to the heroes of recent years before taking their leave. Super Hero Taisen Otsu to be added Ninninger Akarenger briefly appeared with Yoshitaka when he went to NinjaRed and HurricaneRed to see if the Ninningers made any progress like the previous Sentai before them. Video Game appearances Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001 Akarenger appears with his team in Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001, which features characters from various tokusatsu series. Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross Akarenger appears with his team in Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Tsuyoshi Kaijo/Akarenger: Leader of the Himitsu Sentai Goranger. Commands his members with cool no matter what strong enemy appears. A warrior who possesses kindness to sympathize with people and a heated heart that hates evil. Personality Before the Black Cross Army's attack, Kaijo was undergoing special training in combat planning and strategy. He is a natural born leader and tactician. While still young and brash at times, he showed a maturity level well beyond his years. Kaijo was also the “Ace Striker” for the EAGLE Japan Soccer Team. He was a master of disguise and an expert sharpshooter. Akarenger As Akarenger, Kaijo was team leader of the group and often helped coordinate the group attacks such as the “Gorenger Storm” or “Gorenger Hurricane.” Akarenger carried a number of special weapons such as a blaster (Silver Shot) and a multi-purpose whip (Red Vute) whose end could transform into a number of different weapons such as a drill or claw (Red Hunter). It can also stiffen into a fighting pole. He rides the supercharged motorcycle “Red Machine” which can race at high speeds and was later replaced by the “Red Star” super cycle. Arsenal *Birdies *Red Whip *Silver Shot *Red Machine *Red Star *Variblune *Varidreen Techniques *'Gorenger Charge' - Transfers energy to charge up a weakened fellow Gorenger, to the point of being able to restore a heartbeat. Used alongside Aorenger, Kirenger and Momorenger to recharge an injured Midorenger. *'Red Spark' - A high voltage current transmitted from Kaijou's Gorenger suit through the Red Bute. It is Akarenger's 'Ultra C' attack. *'Kick' - A -esqe attack used while fighting Sun Halo Mask. Design Akarenger wears a red cloth suit, with a yellow "V" design across his chest. He wears white boots and gloves. He has a pinup collar, which is much taller than that of his comrades, signifying him as the leader, and a red cape. He wears a black belt, holding his gun holster, with the team's "5" symbol as a large belt buckle. His helmet is red with a blue visor in the shape of his weapon, the Red Whip, with a winged, yellow "1" on the forehead. Ranger Key The is Tsuyoshi Kaijo's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This Ranger Key was discovered by Captain Marvelous when he was recruited by AkaRed. Marvelous would later become Gokai Red and found the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger who would use the Ranger Keys to fight Zangyack. It was mainly used by Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red), who used it to fight as Akarenger. It was also used by Gai Ikari on one occasion. *When the Gokaigers became the Gorengers in their first ever Gokai Change on Earth. *When the Gokaigers became the Gorengers in their baseball match with resurrected Black Cross Army monster Baseball Mask. *Gai uses this key alongside all other Red keys after being merged with Captain Marvelous by Insarn. *As part of an all-red Gokai Change in the Gokaigers' fight with Makuu Prison Chief Ashrada. *As part of a bombardment of changes in the final battle with Emperor Ackdos Gill. *While fighting against Kamen Rider Decade who had transformed into Kamen Rider 1. The Gorenger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. At the start of the battle, the Gorengers had a brief skirmish with the two teams alongside the keys of three recent teams, the Gekirangers, Go-Ongers, and Shinkengers. The Gorengers appeared again after all the other puppets were defeated, with a Gorenger Hurricane ball being kicked at Gokai Red and Super Gosei Red. The Gorengers stood behind the three recent teams who fired their cannons at the Gokaigers and Goseigers, who countered with their team finishers, taking down the three teams as Gokai Red and Super Gosei Red finished off the fake Gorengers. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Tsuyoshi received his key and became Akarenger once more. Red Spirit As the first Red, Akarenger's Red Warrior Spirit was embodied by AkaRed. Imitations wearing Akarenger's suit.]] Akarenger was the subject of a question in Satarakura Jr.'s game show which the first three Gokaigers, Captain Marvelous, Joe Gibken, and Luka Millfy, were forced to take. They saw Akarenger and successfully identified him, only for Akarenger to take off his helmet to reveal Satarakura Jr., thus actually making the answer wrong as the quiz was fixed so it would be impossible to get the questions right. Behind the scenes Portrayal Tsuyoshi Kaijo was portrayed by , who reprised his role in the 35th anniversary Super Sentai series, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, on three occasions. The first was the prologue of Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear, which featured Akarenger (in-costume) leading the 34 Sentai in the Great Legend War, the second was the movie Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, which expanded the Great Legend War, it would seem that Makoto redid Akarenger's lines which were heard in the first episode, he also briefly appeared out of costume later on in the movie. The third time is at the very end of Final Ep.: Farewell Space Pirates, which shown Tsuyoshi receiving his Ranger Key. In Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen, however, which was released only a few months after his appearance in the Gokaiger finale, Akarenger was voiced by , a voice actor who had various roles in Gokaiger and is known for voicing older characters in place of their original actors, such as Kamen Riders and Sentai heroes. Tomokazu Seki voiced Akarenger again the next year in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z. As Akarenger, he had two suit actors. The first was from episodes 1 to 60, who would go onto be the suit actor for every Sentai Red up to Red Hawk (excluding Spade Ace), and the second was from episodes 61-84, who would go onto play Shiro Akebono/Battle Kenya in Battle Fever J, Daigorou Oume/DenziBlue in Denshi Sentai Denziman, and Retsu Ichijouji/Space Sheriff Gavan in Uchuu Keiji Gavan. Kazuo Niibori once again served as Akarenger's suit actor in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Shigeru Araki The role of Akarenger almost went to the late Shigeru Araki, who would play Shigeru Jo, the titular hero of Kamen Rider Stronger. Araki was originally given the offer of either playing Stronger or Akarenger, Stronger and Gorenger having been in development as the major Toei Tokusatsu productions of 1975. Araki ultimately went with Stronger due to the established nature of the Kamen Rider franchise at the time. Musical Themes Akarenger has one leitmotif, entitled . Notes *There is a statue of Akarenger in front of the Ishinomori museum, which survived the Sendai Earthquake of 2011. ** Similarly a statue of Akarenger's Kamen Rider counterpart, Kamen Rider 1, in Ishinomaki in Miyagi, a city hit by the tsunami, still stood among the devastation. *Years later, two Reds of GoGo Sentai Boukenger were based on Tsuyoshi. One was Satoru Akashi/Bouken Red, who had a similar personality, and the other was AkaRed, whose suit was designed after the Akarenger suit, specifically he had a high collar surrounding his neck much like Akarenger, also having a large V shape across his chest. *Akarenger was nearly called "Red-1", the original name for Gorenger; the name would be taken by another Red (both of whom would appear in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle) *He is the only member of his team to not be seen on any of the Power Rangers Action Card Game Series 3 cards with any of the Megarangers. VulEagle appears in his place instead on a Megaforce Red card. **He would later be seen on a Megaforce Red card in the concept art for Series 6 in the Power Rangers Action Card Game. *In the Goranger manga, he loosely resembles to Joe Shimamura from Cyborg 009. External links *Akarenger at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Akarenger at the Dice-O Wiki